Remorseful Harmony
by BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses
Summary: ONE SHOT, POST LCDO CHAPTER 75, Hino was finally able to perform in front of Tsukimori with the joined forces of her developed skill and sentiments. But, there was definitely something missing. Why was Hino having regrettable feelings while playing in front of him?


**Summary: **[ONE SHOT, POST LCDO CHAPTER 75, Hino was finally able to perform in front of Tsukimori with the joined forces of her developed skill and sentiments. But, there was definitely something missing. Why was Hino having regrettable feelings while playing in front of him?

**A/N: **This was the effect of studying freaking **5** majors for the preliminary exams, I was memorizing when a plot suddenly crossed my imagination and so I wrote this. Texts italicized denotes past happenings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda d' Oro.

**REMORSEFUL HARMONY**

_BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses_

The day she struggled to achieve finally happened. Stood under the afternoon sun in a grassy area where warm wind engulfing her skin, she could breathe the virgin air clearing her nostrils and sending her long red hair dancing under the choreography of the wind. Her amber eyes narrowed at the refreshing setting before her. She was beside a tranquil and placid farmland that the meadows almost extended up to the ends of the earth. The birds continued to soar enjoying the far- reaching sky meeting every fluffy clouds along their way.

She let out a deep breath to gain courage in performing to a violin prodigy person who was sitting behind her. This was the very day she wanted him to hear her play the brown instrument she had been clinging the whole time. The instrument that revealed the beauty and splendor of music, and most especially, the instrument that opened his and her heart. She turned to the blue—haired guy sheltering under the shade of the vast tree giving her an encouraging smile. Returning the gesture, she rested her violin under her chin before closing her eyes and consumed herself into a heartwarming melody- the melody of their past.

_"Your performance was very akin to your style, wholehearted and straightforward… that kind of you attracted me profoundly… whether it's you or your violin."_

_ "You can always perturb my heart."_

Hino lifted her right arm about to bow the violin but halted half way. Tsukimori was puzzled by the shiver in her hands. Was it nervousness? He really did not have any idea, besides they were only the ones present in the fields.

_"Tsukimori- kun, I'll keep chasing you."_

_ "Someday, I can also play where people can enjoy hearing it."_

This was the day Hino waited for ages to happen. Her violin- playing was not sounded like for amateurs anymore, instead developed skill and soul resonated perfectly whenever she started to bow her instrument. Before anyone could compliment with this accomplishment, she had always wanted Tsukimori to hear it first. It was he who made her fell in love with the violin and she would express her gratitude to him even though just in a simple performance. But, this was not just an ordinary performance; it was for him and for him alone to hear.

Finally, a starting note went flying along the fields enough for the chirping birds to sing with the melody. Ave Maria- this was the piece which started everything. This was also the piece which endowed such an enormous affection of bond between her and her violin that could never be replaced.

_"Hurry up! There is a rushing car in the road!" Tsukimori scolded the stubborn Hino who was walking recklessly in the middle of the road. He fetched her and swiftly dragged her wrists._

_ "Wait! My violin!" She screamed at the sight of the red case flaunted in the road after she carelessly dropped it._

_ Without thinking, Hino started to cross the dangerous road to rescue her helpless violin, but the car was coming speedily at her._

_ Tsukimori gasped and everything went black after that._

Manifesting all the appreciation she had in every note, Hino peered at the listener who was staring blankly at her every move as if studying her keenly. She enjoyed performing in front of him and acknowledged that he had a great role in all of these. Yes, in all of these.

_"Sorry, I've done all that I could, but he… he could not anymore…"_

She paused upon remembering that. She could not herself from trembling and a streak of great sorrow slapped her squarely. Hot tears started to flow uncontrollably in her eyes blurring her eyesight and depriving her normal course of breathing. Hino could not anymore continue playing with her state of emotional distress and so, she dumped the violin on the ground creating a loud thud not caring if it would still be in one piece. Rushing to the guy in front of her, she enveloped him in a tight hug staining his clothes with her tears. He just smiled soberly, but secretly let a single tear run on his serene face.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry Tsukimori- kun!"

He raised his hands to wipe the tears in her cheeks, "If it's all about that accident again, I told you, I never regretted the time I saved you." He turned silent for a while and gripped at the cold hands of the girl in front of him, "But, if I am to regret one thing, that is not being able to hear your performance today."

**A/N: **What do you think happened to Tsukimori? Please read and review folks.


End file.
